The invention pertains to an electric motor-driven wheel brake for vehicles wherein an electronic control unit transmits drive signals for electric motor driven actuators as a function of the driver's command, the actuators being supplied with current by at least two independent voltage sources.
Electric motor-driven wheel brakes for vehicles are known. WO A 94/24,453, for example, describes a wheel brake in which the brake application force is produced by an electric motor. When the brake system of a vehicle is designed with electric motor-driven brakes, special attention must be paid to the reliability with which a brake system of this type will operate, the key point being the reliability of the voltage supply made available by the batteries.